


perihelion

by takeitlikeagem (rosesandcinnamon)



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Bookstore AU, F/F, Human AU, second perspective
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 12:25:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4479188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosesandcinnamon/pseuds/takeitlikeagem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You open your mouth to say- anything, and you can’t. You thought she was cute just from her posture, and you were so not ready.</p>
            </blockquote>





	perihelion

**Author's Note:**

> Mutually starstruck (and very gay) rosepearl is important to me.

This bookstore is your absolute favorite. It’s a perfect location downtown, with adorable decor and whoever orders their selection knows what’s up. The music is good, and sometimes all you want to do is grab a smoothie next door, pick up a random book, and curl up in the back where they have chairs.

So you do.

You wander in, waving to the owner as you sip your drink, and head to the YA section. You’re not ashamed- you like teen lit, and here you can actually find books with main characters that aren’t all straight. Browsing slowly, you just enjoy the atmosphere.

Finally picking something to read, you go over to the nonfiction shelf as well and- there’s more than books to see there.

Someone’s leaning up to try and swipe a book off of the topmost shelf- she’s _tall_ , and she’s standing on her tiptoes so naturally. From that and the look of her leg muscles, you can tell she’s a dancer.

You can’t even see her face and you know she’s adorable.

However long her legs are, she can’t reach, and what can you say? You’re weak for cute girls.

“Here, let me get it.”

Reaching over, careful to give her space, you grab the book her fingertips were brushing, and turn to hand it to her.

You open your mouth to say- anything, and you can’t. You thought she was cute just from her posture, and you were so not ready.

She’s gorgeous. Strawberry blonde hair is cut short around her face, framing the angular shape of it, and her nose, her nose is so distinctive. Clear blue eyes are wide as she stares at you, and you know your face must be just as flushed.

(You are a self-confessed hopeless romantic. You fall in love too quick and too easy. You know it’s a bad habit- you just can’t help yourself.)

“Here. This one, right?”

She smiles at you, blushy and shy, and you _pray_ that she’s not straight.

“Yeah, yeah.”

“It looks like good.”

Her voice is high (with nerves?), but it’s cute.

“I’d hope so!”

You tap your fingers against the cover of the book you picked out, and just go for it.

“Would you like to come sit with me? I was just going to read for a while. I’m Rose, by the way.”

Her eyes light up, and your heart jumps a little.

“Sure. I’m Pearl.”

You’re happy to know her name, and happier to get a chance to talk.

“Nice to meet you!”

You smile at her as the two of you go to the back of the store to sit down, your eyes crinkling up the way they always do.

**Author's Note:**

> This is really short right now, but I think I could continue for quite a while. If you liked, please leave a comment! I'd love to hear from you.


End file.
